


Flowers and Rain

by WritingsandThings



Category: MorMor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsandThings/pseuds/WritingsandThings





	Flowers and Rain

“And you will keep me safe,

And you will keep me warm.

And rain

will make

the flowers

grow.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ He should have known his boss would do something stupid like this. Get himself shot, only because he couldn’t be bothered to take care in the streets. Of all things, why the hell did he have to go and get mad at his sniper, then fume off into the dead of night? It had been a ridiculous fight anyway, though it didn’t seem so at the time. It was all put in perspective by his fear now, though. There were words said about how the criminal was far too careless, how he never paid enough mind to his sniper. And apparently the sniper treated the criminal like a child, but then again the criminal “really was a bloody child who could never express his emotions correctly.” The blonde knew it ran deeper than temper tantrums and pouting that made the blonde worry for his boss; it ran down to the undeniable love he felt and could only hope his boss reciprocated. 

It had been too long since the little brunette had come home- and that was when he knew something was wrong. It was a frantic dash, his heart thumping furiously against his chest not from the exertion of running but from the simple fear. Fear that something had happened to his boss, best friend, and lover. Fear that his last words to him would be words said in anger, words that, in the end, meant nothing. It seemed as though far too many moments had passed before the blonde had spotted him, lying there in his crimson blood, exactly where he supposed he'd be. On his way to get a hit of is favorite drugs in some stupid attempt to calm himself. There was a smirk on the little criminal’s face, and vaguely the sniper registered something about how it took him so long to get here. Paying no mind to the sticky liquid or those ridiculous words, he sat down next to Jim, and with great care cradled his head in his lap. He knew what his boss would normally have said about them, but he didn’t care- he let the tears prickle and well in his clear blue eyes, then fall steadily to his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier, you know. I love you, I love you, I love you, even if you are a little arse…” 

“I know. Don’t worry, Tiger. I do.. love you..”

And far too quickly, the labored breathing was heard no more. 

There was only the sound of broken sobs and the realization that this was the first and last time his boss had ever said such a thing.


End file.
